


My salty tears on your cheek

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Butt Slapping, Crying, F/M, Incest, Large Cock, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bell was supposed to be in her zoom class, taking notes and asking questions.Her father had different plans.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155
Collections: Anonymous





	My salty tears on your cheek

**Author's Note:**

> This is?? My 3rd smut work ever, so i apologise if it's shit, I'm still learning sjsgjs  
> Also, just incase anyone gets confused or wants to know, bell is in college, so 19+!! Not that that's important or anything, just wanted to say incase anyone questions why there's no underage tag skshsjd it's bc she's not

She couldn't exactly remember how she got here, sitting on her fathers cock, laptop in front of her as she tried her best to stay focused on the zoom class she was in.

Her father did this at times, she knew that much.

Hands wandering to her pussy, stroking her clit through her pants. Even if she pushed him away, it always ended up with him in her, thrusting into her as she held in her cries the best she could.

Sometimes she would let it happen, sometimes she would fight back.

It always ended with him cumming in her, though.

Just as she began writing down a few notes, she felt her father move.

She held back a gasp, going still as she tried to focus on anything but the dick in cunt, twitching against her walls.

She was grateful that her father was lying down, having forced her to sit on top of him during the call. Otherwise, things would have gone South too quick.

She put her hand onto the mouse pad, moving the cursor to the mute button and muting herself before speaking.

"Father, I need to work, please, stop moving—" A harsh thrust interrupted her, a scream ripping itself away from her lips.

She was so glad she muted.

In a moment of despair, she moved her cursor to hide her camera, her camera shutting off and leaving a greyed out square where her video call would be.

"—This here would— Miss Bell? Miss Bell, you know the rules, camera on at all times,"

The girl — Bell — put a hand over her mouth as her father thrusted up into her once more, drawing out a strangled moan from her.

"You _like that,_ huh? You fucking _whore_ , you like that,"

Bell shook her head, tears pricking her eyes as her hands flew to the keyboard, typing a message in the zoom chat.

She dismissed herself from class, making up some excuse that her father needed urgent help with something, and would catch up with help from a friend. Luckily, the teacher believed her, bidding her goodbye before she exited out of the zoom class and closed her laptop.

She then heard the couch they were sitting on creak, then her fathers chest on her back.

"Would have been better if you kept going," His hands snaked to her buttoned shirt, unbuttoning the shirt and grasping onto her large breasts.

Bell let out a whimper, moving to get away, but the movement only reminded her of the cock stuffed inside her, causing her to freeze and let out a moan.

"What if they saw you? Getting off to your dads cock in your ass," She let out a cry as he pinched her nipples, rolling them between his fingers as he rolled his hips. "What a _slut_ ," He squeezed one of her nipples, Bell letting out a cry of pain. "What a _whore_ ," He squeezed the other, Bell shouting in pain, only to have it turn into a moan.

She felt her father's hands leave her breasts, starting to relax as she figured his torture was done.

All the sudden, she was pushed forward, hands and knees on the couch as her ass and pussy were raised high, cock leaving her cunt.

"Mm, fuck," He slapped her ass, a yelp leaving her mouth.

She felt her father's hands roughly squeeze her plump ass, slapping it once more.

Tears pricked her eyes, threatening to spill out.

She felt a weight lean onto her from behind, her father, no doubt.

"You'll love this so much, baby, you'll love it all,"

"What—" Her voice cracked as a strangled sob left her, tears slowly tracking their way down her cheeks. "What about M-Mother?"

His hand reached forward, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. She couldn't stop the slight flinch that happened at his touch.

"Just like every time I've told you, darling," He purred, leaning closer. "She won't know,"

Bell couldn't stop the sob that left her at his words.

She wished her Mother would know. So she could stop this, help her, save her.

A part of her also didn't want her to know. Knew that she wouldn't be able to handle the embarrassment and shame that came with her Mother knowing what her Father had done to her for the past few years.

She felt something prod at her entrance, her breath leaving her for a moment.

"Please, no—" She was cut off with a scream, her Father having slamming in his fat cock straight into her.

"You say that every time, baby," He pulled out and slammed back in, her breath catching as his dick hit her walls. "You know you like it,"

She felt a shiver run down her spine.

She did— No, no she didn't, she _hated_ it, she wanted it to _stop_ —

Her father pulled his cock out, thrusting it back in again. The pleasure and pain that coursed through her started to get to her. Her nipples were starting to harden, her cunt becoming more dripping wet with each passing second.

Her father lifted Bell up, looping his arms up over Bell's, pinning them up as he started to fuck into her more.

She felt his cock against her walls, pulling out and pushing in.

At times, it would hit her spot. The spot that made her want to beg for more, to beg her father to go harder, to wreck her, to _use_ her—

She was flipped around, his cock leaving her, and she felt fear and shame wash over her as she wished he was still in her.

Just as quickly as it left her, it entered back in.

Her fathers arms were behind her, pushing her up into her fathers chest, her face into his neck.

She felt her father pick up his pace, his cock starting to hammer into her harder and harder. 

With each thrust, it hit her spot, pleasure flowing through her.

She moaned through gritted teeth as her Father sucked on her neck, twisting her head to give him more access.

No—

Fear seeped into her, her eyes widening.

She couldn't enjoy this.

Another thrust and another loud moan leaving her mouth. She felt her Father lick her neck, his hands now pinching and twisting her nipples 

She had to stop this—

She tried to push him off, but he grabbed her hands, pinning them above her.

She couldn't stop him.

She started to cry as fear and pleasure mixed together, becoming unidentifiable.

She could never stop it.

She felt his cock drag against her walls, hitting her spot again and again, stars littering her vision. 

She arched her back as her Father's hands flew from her tits to her hips, fingers roughly digging their way into her skin as he forcefully picked up her hips, ramming into her with more strength than before.

Then she felt it.

The buildup in her stomach.

A scream tore it's war from her throat, as she cummed, her body shaking with the force of her own orgasm.

The pleasure and euphoric feeling of her orgasm only lasted seconds.

As she slowly came down from her high, pain starting to win over pleasure, she tried to wriggle away from her father.

She let out a sob at the overstimulation, but he just kept hammering into her.

His cock was getting bigger and bigger, and she couldn't stop him.

She could only lay there and take it.

She felt her father's thrusts starting to stutter, feeling his cock pulse inside her.

It wasn't long until he was on his last few thrusts.

"Your so beautiful, you're doing so well, darling, so, so well—" He thrust into her, cock hitting her spot, making her twitch.

Then he slammed into her, leaving her to gasp as he emptied into her.

She felt dirty.

Her father pushed away from her, dick still nestled tightly in her.

"You're getting better, baby,"

She cried.

**Author's Note:**

> Um 👉👈 if y'all have any requests or ideas, I can try n write them!!! I need to get better at writing smut someway or another sjshsjs
> 
> I'm not sure?? If there's anything I wouldn't write?? So yea just chuck it at me!!


End file.
